Raison d'être
by mamielapin
Summary: [OS] [Songfic] Pov de Draco, Un malfoy n'aime pas, ou peut être une fois... Slash, Lemon.


**_Raison D'être_******

Auteur : Zick

Rating : M

Note de l'auteur: C'est une Song Fic, la chanson est Raison d'être des Dir en Grey traduite. Rating M, pour présence de Lemon. Je n'ai toujours pas de Beta, désolé pour les fautes donc.

**_Raison d'être_**

Le lord noir était enfin mort... j'ai mis du temps a m'en remettre, j'ai fait un breack de un ou deux ans j'avais complètement perdu la notion du temps et quand je suis revenu, tu me faisait tellement pitié que je t'ai fais ma demande, que tu t'es empressé d'accepter...

Je me rappel notre première fois, c'était dans un couloir, on était seul, je faisait ma ronde de préfet et toi tu traînais encore dans les couloir, pour oublier ta peine et la perte de ton parrain. J'ai commencé a t'insulter, que voulez-vous, on ne me changeras pas... Tu m'ignorais depuis ce début de 6ème année, je ne supportais pas ça. Tu avait le droit de m'aimer, de me haïr, mais tu n'avais en aucun cas le droit de m'ignorer. Tu t'es enfuit, et j'allais te perdre dans un couloir, mais je ne voulait pas au fond, c'est peut être ça qui a fait bouger mon bras, c'est peut être ça qui m'a fait t'embrasser. T'es yeux si beau, si vert...Vert... le vert représente l'espoir. J'en avait en toi, même si je le cachait au monde entier, le prince des Serpentard confit son espoir a Harry Potter, ça aurait fait la une des journaux. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand tu as répondu a mon besoin de toi, quand tu m'as donné, serte chastement, un baiser du bout des lèvres. Je t'ai pris par la main et je t'ai mené tranquillement jusqu'a ma chambre, il était trop tard, tu savait ce que j'allait faire et tu n'était pas contre, nos jours étaient comptés, autant les miens que les tiens, toi en tant que sauveur, moi en tant que traître, si on en profitais pas maintenant quand le ferions nous? Arrivé dans ma chambre nous avons échangé un vrai baiser, faisant passer tout l'amour que nous avions l'un pour l'autre dans ce simple geste et pourtant, j'avais l'impression déjà de souiller un temple sacré, toi si pure, moi qui a sûrement connu tout mâle et femelle de Poudlard. Je t'ai déshabillé, lentement, profitant de chaque morceau de chaire que je découvrait. Tes cheveux ébouriffés, ta peau pâle, ta taille menue, les rougeurs de tes joues, même les cernes sous tes yeux te donnait un charme, j'avais un ange devant moi et sous une brusque remonté de sentiment, j'ai pleuré, moi un Malfoy, j'ai pleuré devant toi. Tu t'es affolé, tu m'as pris dans tes bras, mais en démon que je suis, ce geste fut de trop et tu te retrouva allongé sur le lit. Grâce a un sort je fit disparaître mes vêtements, et tes joues devinrent encore plus rouge que précédemment, mon coeur battait la chamade, pourtant ce n'était pas ma première fois, j'avais les mains moites, rien que de frôler ton corps du bout des doigts me donnait des frissons. Tu me regardais les yeux grands ouverts, pleins de curiosités et... d'amour? Je t'ai embrassé encore et encore, nos corps ondulants l'un contre l'autre, nous faisant gémir. Je recouvrait ton corps de baiser, le vénérant, le marquant comme miens, mon ange a moi seul, te voir si réceptif, me faisait mourir d'impatience un peu plus a chaque fois. N'en pouvant plus, j'ai jeté un sort de lubrification et j'ai commencer a te préparer, tu était si étroit mon ange, pour faire passer la douleur, je te pris en bouche faisant un mouvement de va et viens le long de ta verge. Quand tu commença a t'empaler de toi même sur mes doigts je sus que tu étais enfin prêt et sans aucune somation je tait pris, te faisait miens, c'était brusque, violant, tellement moi finalement, je t'avais fait goutté un partie de mon enfer, des larmes coulaient au bord de tes si jolies yeux, je t'ai murmurés des mots pour que tu te calme, j'ai attendu, j'ai été patient et on a put atteindre le paradis ensemble. Plus vite, plus fort, tes gémissement était la plus belle des musiques a mes oreilles, a moins que ce soient les miens? Ils se mélangeaient merveilleusement formant la plus belle mélodie qu'il m'était venu d'entendre. Mais comme toutes bonne chose, il y a une fin, l'Eden était enfin atteint, il fallait redescendre sur terre, moi en toi et toi entre nous, nous l'avons atteint ensemble. L'orgasme avait été dévastateur et j'ai eut bien du mal a me souvenir et a jeter le sort de nettoyage. Tu as finit par te bouiner contre moi et on s'est endormit tout les deux ainsi.

Le lendemain, on avait loupé tout une matinée de cours et la tête de Rogue qui était venu a midi pour voir si je n'était pas malade ou autre. Je crois qu'il ne s'en ai vraiment jamais remis. Notre relation fut officielle, puis après, tout c'est passé si vite, ton déménagement dans ma chambre, nos fiançailles, notre promesse; cette promesse d'éternité que l'on se retrouverais dans nos autres vies, la 7ème année, le bébé... Voldemort, la perte du bébé, ta tristesse, mon incapacité a te réconforté, Voldemort, la mort de Voldemort... et notre éloignement soudain...

**je t'ai trop aimé, n'est-ce pas ? je serai toujours le même  
j'en ai assez de toi, quelqu'un d'autre est dans mes bras**

Je l'aimais trop, lui et son sourire d'ange, ses yeux verts, sa douceur, son air boudeur, tu ne me changeras pas, je suis un Malfoy et je le resterais, la preuve c'est une autre que je sert dans mes bras, une autre que je baise, une autre que toi...

**je ne t'aimerais bientôt plus, je suis rempli de haine  
j'ai envie de te frapper, de te briser, peut-être aimes-tu aussi mon égoïsme ?**

Je me suis lassé de toi, je n'éprouve plus rien dans tes bras, tu m'énerve même, ton babillage est fatiguant, tes reproches me casse les oreilles et quand tu me parles de bébé, j'ai envie de te faire mal, de te faire souffrir atrocement, j'ai envie de faire disparaître se sourire que tu as alors que tu te tiens a mon bras, j'ai beau te briser, te frapper, te tromper avec une personne différente chaque soir, tu t'accroche a moi... serais-tu masochiste? A moins que tu savais a quoi tu te risquait en sortant avec un Malfoy, un Malfoy est fière, un Malfoy est égoïste, je te prend et ne te donne rien en échange...

**je voulais plus, bien plus que des mots  
c'est juste ton corps que je voulais**

Je voulais plus que des mots, je voulais ton coeur ton âme, ton amour, tout de toi, tout ce que tu aurais put penser autre que moi, je te l'aurais arraché...

Je te saute, chaque soir et tu en redemande, j'ai ton corps, j'ai le corps de qui je veux maintenant, avec mon physique, mon nom et mon statu de Héros de la guerre, ils sont tous a mes pieds, toi comme les autres, la seule différence c'est que toi tu t'accroches...

**devant le miroir, un pierrot qui a fini son numéro  
s'approche doucement de moi:  
"qui t'a fait souffrir ? elle ou moi?  
seul, je murmure...**

Je me réveille en sursaut, en criant son nom, tu es là a mes côté, nu comme d'habitude, dormant paisiblement après être monté au 7ème ciel, moi ça fait longtemps que je n'y grimpe plus, je me lève et va dans la salle de bain, je me passe de l'eau sur le visage et me regarde dans le miroir, mes traits sont devenu plus masculains et mes cheveux ont beaucoup poussés, je ressemble encore plus a mon père comme ça. Encore ce même cauchemar, encore toi Harry, et là je me vois, moi le Draco d'avant, celui qui t'as fait un enfant, le Draco de 17 ans, le Draco sans la Malfoy, Le Draco qui gardait espoir, il me regarde peiné...

_qui s'accroche? Qui te fais souffrir? Lui ou toi? _  
Je ferme les yeux tout en murmurant

_Harry..._

**le temps de m'en rendre compte et je t'avais blessé  
je ne me comprends plus**

Je te vois dans le miroir, tu me regardes les yeux perdu, tu as enfin compris? Pourquoi suis-je devenus comme ça? Je te regarde enfin comme une personne et non comme un corps que j'utilise quand j'en ai envi, je ne comprend plus ce que je suis devenu, j'ai fait du mal a tant de personne et je sais qu'il n'aurais pas voulut ça...

**devant le miroir, un pierrot qui a fini son numéro  
s'approche doucement de moi:  
"qui t'as fait souffrir ? elle ou moi?  
seul, je murmure...**

Je te regarde dans le miroir toujours je n'ai pas le courage de me retourner, je te fixe sans masque, sans rien.

_Je t'ai fait souffrir, je m'en veux, je suis désolé..._

Il me fait souffrir, je te fait souffrir, mais lui personne ne le fait souffrir maintenant. Je reprend un peu courage est finis.

_Tout est finis, je te rend ta liberté, va-t'en..._  
Tu ne veux pas bouger, tu restes sur place, pleurant de te garder, tu te met a genou et me supplie, mais je ne peux pas, tu le sait bien...

Finalement, c'est moi qui part, je vais faire un tour, te demandant de partir avant que je ne sois revenu, je ne supporte pas devoir mon propre échec dans tes yeux...

**que cela puisse finir comme ça, ça me fait si mal que je ne ressens rien,  
sous mes yeux tu hurles de rire en fixant un rasoir rouge.**

Je suis de retour et toi tu es là, je te demande de partir, mais tu ne répond pas, tu ris, encore et encore, je te crois folle, jusqu'a ce que je vois le sang partout dans le chambre et le rasoir rouge sang que tu me tend gentiment, avec un sourire d'enfant.

J'ai mal car je sais que c'est de ma faute, mon coeur se sert, il se sert tellement fort, mais je ne ressent rien pourtant. Je ne peux que murmurer.

_Pansy... pourquoi?_

Elle pleure et se met a parler, clairement, sa voix est cependant pleine de reproche.

--Je t'aimais Dray, je suis une femme moi, j'aurais pus te donner des enfants, mais tu n'as pas put l'oublier hein? Ça va faire 8 ans que Harry est mort Dray! 8 ans... et tu n'aimes toujours que lui, que tu murmure son prénom quand tu baise quelqu'un, que tu ne vit que pour lui... mais il est mort, en même temps qu'il mettait fin au Lord noir. Mais moi j'aurais pus te faire oublier et maintenant, par ta faute, je vais mourir Dray... car je suis comme toi, je n'ai pas pus t'oublier...

Elle me montre ses poignets tailladés, elle sourit, rie et pleure pourtant. Son souffle se fait plus lent, je n'ai même pas le courage d'appeler quelqu'un. Je la regarde mourir lentement.

Pourquoi mon ange? Pourquoi m'empêches tu de mourir?

Zick

Une tite Review n'est pas de refus!


End file.
